slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Eli Shane
Eli Shane (A właściwie Elijah "Eli" Shane (czytaj. Ilajah, IIajasz "Ilaj" Szejn) jest założycielem Gangu Shane'a. Po tajemniczym zniknięciu swojego ojca - Willa - postanowił go zastąpić jako Shane w Slugterze. Jego pierwszym i najpotężniejszym Śluzakiem, którego otrzymał od ojca, jest Burpy, który zawiadomił chłopca o śmierci ojca i pokazał mu list, który przypominał o obietnicy, jaką ustalił z ojcem, że po blaster ma sięgnąć dopiero po ukończeniu 15 lat. Wygląd zewnętrzny Eli wiele cech wyglądu odziedziczył po swoim ojcu. Między innymi ciemnogranatowe/czarne włosy, przenikliwe spojrzenie, wysoki wzrost i smukłą sylwetkę. Tak jak ojciec - Eli w większości nosi Uniform Shane'a, chociaż mieliśmy okazję oglądać w innych ubraniach, w tym w przebraniu m.in. w ubiorze z Powierzchni, kombinezonach pracowników Blakk Industries, w smokingu, w stroju do pływania (krótkie spodenki oraz niebieska koszulka na ramiączkach), w kombinezonie do pływania pod wodą i w stroju do Śluzogały. Historia Eli przyszedł na świat piętnaście lat przed rozpoczęciem faktycznych wydarzeń w serialu. Nie wiadomo, kim jest/była jego matka, gdyż temat ten nigdy nie został poruszony w serialu (z niejasnych względów) ani kto zajmował się Eli'em podczas nieobecności jego ojca, więc możliwe, że Eli uczył się żyć tak jak Unik. Eli od zawsze podziwiał ojca, który opowiadał mu historię o niesamowitym świecie pełnym magii,sekretów i niezwykłych stworzeń, do którego niebawem sam miał trafić i razem z ojcem walczyć ramię w ramię o sprawiedliwość. Plany te niestety pokrzyżował Blakk, a Eli'owi, za pomocą Burpy'ego, Will przekazał listownie wszelkie instrukcje na wypadek, gdyby jego zabrakło. Wynikało z nich jasno, iż Eli może zejść do Slugterry tylko w chwili ukończenia piętnastu lat, co było uzasadnione względami bezpieczeństwa małego chłopca, jakim wówczas przyszły Shane był. Chłopiec darzył swojego ojca tak wielkim respektem, że nie zakwestionował poleceń wydanych w liście i spełnił jego ostatnią wolę. List od Willa do Eli'a W znacznej mierze na początek przygody Eli'a i jego wiedzę wpływ miał list pozostawiony mu przez ojca: Drogi Eli. '' : ''Jeśli to czytasz, poniosłem klęskę broniąc Slugterry. Takie ryzyko bycia Shane'em. Będziesz musiał się z tym liczyć, o ile zechcesz pójść w moje ślady. :Wielu Shane'ów przede mną podążyło w głąb Slugterry. Ty także możesz, ale pamiętaj o umowie. Opowiedziałem Ci wszystkie moje przygody - teraz przeżyjesz własne. : Zejście do krainy to bułka z masłem, powrót jest znacznie trudniejszy. Zanim się zdecydujesz, pamiętaj, że to droga w jedną stronę. Wraca ten, kto zna sekret. Pierwsze zejście do Slugterry mieliśmy odbyć wspólnie, ale będziesz musiał poradzić sobie sam. : Choć przez lata dowiedziałeś się naprawdę wiele, to dopiero wierzchołek góry lodowej, którą zbadasz. Czeka Cię wycieczka na głębokość stu mil pod powierzchnią Ziemi. Do krainy, którą widziała tylko garstka zwykłych osób. Przejazd windą jest bezpieczny, ale radzę się czegoś chwycić. Kilkaset jardów od miejsca lądowania znajduje się Kryjówka Shane'ów. Wewnątrz znajdziesz sprzęt niezbędny by strzec porządku. : Twoja urodzinowa mechaniczna bestia czeka w garażu. Wszystkiego najlepszego! : W jednej z szafek na pewno jest blaster, ale śluzaki musisz zdobyć sam. To Twoje najważniejsze zadanie, Eli. Te stworzenia są kluczem do sukcesu. Nie traktuj ich jak zwykłej amunicji. : Shane'owie skrywają wiele sekretów. Jednak najważniejszym jest informacja o naszym pochodzeniu. Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o powierzchni - konsekwencje byłyby potężne. Musisz rozgraniczać obydwa światy. ... Jeśli postanowisz ruszyć tą samą drogą, Eli, Twoim obowiązkiem będzie obrona Slugterry i jej mieszkańców. Jesteś Shane'm: masz dobre serce. Niezależnie od decyzji - zawsze będę z Ciebie dumny. '' Cechy charakteru Eli jest porywczym' piętnastolatkiem''' kochającym dobrą zabawę i niebezpieczne przedsięwzięcia. Jest bardzo wyczulony na nieszczęście innych, co spowodowało iż od razu przejął ciężkie brzemię swojego ojca jako strażnik Slugterry - Shane. Jego główną cechą jest wielka sympatia w stosunku do świata Slugterry, a w szczególności do Śluzaków. Będąc, jak na razie, jedyną osobą pokazaną w serialu, która''' nie traktuje ich przedmiotowo''' i zawsze pyta owe kreaturki o dołączenie do jego arsenału, a nie zabiera ich od swoich właścicieli/z ich miejsca bytowania mimo woli. Dzięki temu bardzo szybko nawiązuje z nimi więź co wpływa korzystnie na efektywność w walce. Eli także nadaje imiona swoim podopiecznym. Warto też dodać że Eli w pewien sposób rozumie śluzaki. Eli jest''' bardzo ufny w stosunku do wszystkich'. Pozwolił Unikowi poznać swoje plany i obdarzył go bezgranicznym zaufaniem mimo tego, że go nie znał. Dlatego tak bardzo przeżywa wszystkie zawody jego zaufania. Wie, jak ważnym elementem w przyjaźni jest zaufanie, więc mimo wcześniejszych oporów wyjawił członkom Gangu: Kordowi, Trixie i Pronto największą tajemnicę Shane'ów - wiedzę o istnieniu '''Powierzchni' w odcinku Odległy brzeg. Eli jest altruistą. Na pierwszym miejscu stawia bezpieczeństwo innych, a dopiero na drugim własne. Tak też było w odcinku Śnieżkotaniec, kiedy zdrowy rozsądek i ocena sytuacji wygrały z chęcią ponownego pokonania Billy'ego. Śluzaki Eli podczas swojej przygody w Slugterze zebrał wiele śluzaków, a większości z nich nadał imiona: Joules, Medyk, Zbijak, Krawiec, Mrozik, Piła, Plątacz, Mydłek, Flaringo, Dazer, Skleja, Straszyk, Zderzak, Wodnik, Spalnik, Mo, Sztuczek, Sparky, Larry, Tormato, Gazzer, Fandango, Migotek, Głazik, Hexlet, Sand Angler (prawdopodobnie Urchin), Klusek, Kopacz, Bugsy, Ittex, Geogłaz, Flara, Drzemek, Młody, Brudek i oczywiście Burpy. Eli traktuje swoje śluzaki bardziej jak kompanów, przyjaciół niż zwykłą amunicję. Przejawia się to tym, że użycza im swoich skarpetek jako mini-śpiworów czy pozwala im spać z nim w jednym łóżku. Ciekawostki * Jego mecha-bestią jest Luke, mecha-wilk którego dostał od ojca na 15 urodziny. * Eli ma w genach dobre relacje ze śluzakami i strzelanie z blastera co po niekąt stwierdził Kord w odcinku Świat pod naszymi stopami część 1.''' * Przejął ,,pałeczkę" po ojcu i teraz on jest strażnikiem Slugterry. * W oryginalnym, angielskim dubbingu głosu Eli'owi użyczył Samuel Vincent, aktor ten podkładał głos Aerrow z serii Storm Hawks, za ów tytuł także odpowiedzialny jest Nerd Corps Entertainment. * Eli, tak jak jego ojciec, w walce używał bardzo podobnych ruchów, między innymi strzał z pozycji półmostkowej (połączone z unikiem przed Zębaczem). Posiadają także podobne poczucie humoru i nawyki, dzięki czemu Eli'owi zdarza się, nieświadomie, kopiować usposobienia Willa (na przykład: "Nie przykro ci dawać się bić?"). * Początkowo Eli miał posiadać mechaniczną zbroję oraz blaster szybkostrzelny. * Jego imię w polskim dubbingu jest czasami wymawiane jako Elaj ''zamiast Ilaj''. * W Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga można zauważyć, że gdy Eli wspinał się po ścianie nad lawą, miał blaster, który dostał dopiero w odcinku Awaria - Defender. * Eli naprawdę nie ma na nazwisko Shane, tylko Jason (pełne nazwisko:'' Elijah Jason''). * Eli jest dość częstą ofiarą zemst za krzywdy wyrządzone przez jego ojca (Unik - zabójstwo taty, Blite - uwięzienie w grocie, Dayna Poor - zabójstwo taty). * Na początku go wyśmiewano, ale potem zaczął wzbudzać szacunek podobny do jego ojca - Willa. *Eli odzyskał Medyka w odcinku "Bright as Day" . * W odcinku "Dobijmy Targu" używał Zamrażacza, choć zdobył go dopiero odcinek później. * Eli ma w sumie ma 36 Śluzaków, licząc Medyka, którego przez pewien czas nie posiada, bo oddał go, żeby pilnował Bramy, czyli można powiedzieć, że bez Medyka ma 35 Śluzaków. * Ze wszystkich Śluzostrzelców ma najwięcej Śluzaków. * Jego ojciec posiadał taką samą mecha-bestię, więc możliwe, że odziedziczył ją po tacie. * Posiada 4 niezwykle rzadkie śluzaki (Dazer, Burpy, Mo, Digger), a natomiast z tych czterech niezwykle rzadkich śluzaków do walki używa tylko Burpy'ego. * Ma urodziny w styczniu 29. * Obiecał Medykowi, że wkrótce się znowu spotkają. * Jako jedyny z gangu wahał się czy zghulować Burpy'ego i resztę swoich śluzaków. * Dla chłopaka śluzaki są bardzo ważne - np. jak budynek się zawalał uratował zgniecionego pod głazem Hoverbuga. * Jego śluzaki lubią oglądać telewizję. * Jego śluzaki zaatakowały Pronto w odcinku ,,Lightwell". *Krawiec w odcinku Lightwell uratował Eli'a przed upadkiem do kwasu. *W jednym ze Slugisodes Banger zrobił mu psikusa - namalował mu wąsy. *Podczas swojej pierwszej rozmowy z Trixie był trochę nieśmiały. *Jego plecak służy jako domek dla śluzaków w czasie podróży. *Jest bardzo związany ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - wolał zostać z nimi w Slugterze i pomagać mieszkańcom tej krainy, niż wrócić na powierzchnię i być zwykłym nastolatkiem. *Jego niektóre śluzaki nie osiągnęły Mega Morfu, ponieważ nie były gotowe i nie wytrzymywały z taką prędkością lotu. *Zawrotnik ugryzł Eli'a w odcinku ,,Powrót" *W odcinku ,,Promienny Dzień" wypowiedział imiona wszystkich swoich śluzaków. *Eli zawsze daje się ponieść swojemu instynktowi - tak twierdzi Pronto. *Jest wodnikiem. Slugterra13.jpg|Eli & Burpy w akcji EliS-1-.PNG|Eli gotowy do akcji Slugterra.jpg|Eli Shane Eli Jason Shane.jpg|Wystrzelony Burpy przez Eli'a Banger prank.jpg|Żarcik Bangera X240- YV.jpg|Eli ekipa.png|Gang Shane'a Eliiiiiiiiii.png|Eli i Burpy Burhy56.png|Eli strzelający Burpy w Dr.Blacka . Slug..png Super.png Slugse.png|Eli przy Luku (jego Mecha-bestii) juhuuuu.png|Szalona jazda Eli'a i Burpy'ego Friends.png|Przyjaciele phuuuuuu.png|Eli strzela z blastera nosadw.jpg|Blaster Eli Śluzaki Eli'a.jpg|Śluzaki Eli'a Bez tytułusdd.png|Eli i jego zghulowana mechabestia . gfgf.png|Eli ogląda zdjęcie Czerwonego Haka i swego ojca gdgfgf.png|Eli i śluzaki drEfcda.png|Mały Eli fdfd.png|Eli przed tajną kryjówką Shane'ów faffdafd.png|Eli strzela z fuzyjnego blastera Shanai Bhk.jpg|Eli z blasterem w ręku Modefault.jpg 0.jpg|Banger dorysowuje Eli wąsy ImagesCAUK1ODD.jpg ssd.png s.png|Mecha-bestia Eli'a (Luke) wsDSA.png|Eli i Trixie z kamerą AEFFEA.png eli 2.png|Eli, Burpy, Medyk, Joules i Rammestone maxresdefault.jpg|Eli z monetami we wnyce 4e7f74285d3bea3b41e604e2eee8ee1cc9e1d0f6.jpg Darkfernusslugitout.jpg Eli the Shane.PNG Eli Shane.jpg Thresher Jacquesa i Eli.JPG|Thresher Jacques'a i Eli Thresher Jacquesa i Eli 02.JPG|Eli odmawia Threshera Thresher Jacquesa i Eli 03.JPG|"Ten Thresher to skarb, daj spokój." Thresher Jacquesa i Eli 04.JPG Wściekły Sliren.JPG|Eli celuje Slirenem Boon Death ucieka po zabiciu Shanai.JPG|Eli nad zatrutą Shanai, a obok uciekający Boon Death Maurice obecny na turnieju.JPG|Eli przed pierwszą walką images222.jpg|Eli z Battle For Slugterra Eliikord.png|Kord i Eli w strojach do Slugball'u Frostfang w blasterze Eli'a.JPG|Eli z Frostfang'iem w blasterze Grimmstone Eli`a.JPG|Eli z Grimmston'em w Blasterze InkWhite.png Ugryzienie Mo.png|Enigmo gryzie Eli'ego Klancieniaobokbramy.png Pokonany Grimmstone Eli`a.JPG NajgłupszyŚluzak,ELi,Burpy.png WygibaśnyMO.png Pronot ELi MO.png EnigMO.png Burpy i Mo.png Eli po oberwaniu Strachoghulem.png|Eli po oberwaniu Strachoghulem Rozciagnięty Mo.png Śluzaki na ręcę Eli'a.png|Eli z Mrozikiem i Krawcem Bekuś.png|Eli i Burpy Eli i Mydłek.png Eli i Banger.png Eli i Śluzaki.png Eli i sluzaki.png Darkfernus zatrzymał się przed Eli`am.JPG Eli z Burpym w blasterze.png|Eli w kombinezonie Wystraszony Eli.png|Wystraszony Eli Spokker na ramieniu Eli'a.png|Eli i jego Strachoduch na ramieniu Eli i mroczna woda.png Burpy i Spooker.png Krawiec,Mydłek,Burpy.png Klan Cieni i Eli.JPG|Eli i Klan Cienia Enigmo zły, Enigmo gryźć.JPG|Eli i Mo Eli, miegotek ,mydłek.png Defender z nakładką snajperską.JPG eli zdziwiony 02.JPG Eli Shane unika destruckyjnego Grimmstone 'a.JPG|Eli unika Grimmstone'a Atak Jollyfista.JPG|Eli uwięziony w mazi Jollyfista Mario Bravado.JPG|Eli i Mario Bravado Eli w smokingu.png|Eli w smokingu Loki na ręce Unika.JPG Lokiś.png zawiedzeni u pana Haka.JPG|Zawiedzeni Trixie i Eli iburpy zirytowani.JPG Gang w szkiełku.JPG|Eli po prawej. Cały Gang na złomowisku.JPG Eli i enigmo.png zly eli.png słodki eli.png Eli z ciastem na twarzy.PNG|Eli z ciastem na twarzy eli i przybity burpy dowódca.JPG|Eli i Burpy Spadochron XD.PNG|Eli spadający na Bubbaleone eli i burpyy.png Eli , burpy i doktorek.png Eli i Blakk w Chillbore.JPG|Eli i Dr.Blakk w Chłodnej Pieczarze Eli i beek.png|Eli i Beeker Concept Arty Eli'a.jpg|Szkice Eli'a Czerwony Koń.png|Eli i Dżentelmen przestraszony eli.png|Wystraszony Eli Pronto traper.JPG|Eli za Pronto Sklep w centrum handlowym.JPG|Eli w drzwiach w sklepie Flatulorhinkus trzymany przez Pronto.JPG|Eli i Pronto Popoopjllljlkjlkjl.png kjojio.png kl;k;lk;.png nnbbbn.png hbgk.png huiky.png hiooo.png Sliren , eli i burpy.png Granatnik w blasterze Elia`.JPG|Eli z Granatnikiem w blasterze Zadowolony Berpy.JPG Darkfernus na ramieniu.JPG Berpy w blasterze.JPG Cala masa.JPG Blimplown na głowie.JPG|Eli w Blimplownie Eli z Medykiem i Hipogryfem.JPG|Eli z Medykiem i Dazerem Eli i mecha.png eli i trix.png eli i burpy z fochem.png|Wkurzony Eli i Burpy . jouls , medyk i banger.png|Śluzaki Eli'ego eli face.png|śmiejący się Eli . Zmartwieni eli i trixie.png|Eli i Trixie Berpy w okularach.JPG|W kinie eli w lumino.png|Eli z blasterem . trixie przytula eli'ego.png Shine gang 1.jpg|Eli,Trixe i Kord uwięzieni w więzieniu Dr.Blakka . Shane gang.png Elo i gang.png Eli schwytany przez ghulo kwiaty.JPG|Eli schwytany przez zghulowane pnącza eli_footer.png|Eli z Ramerem, Medykiem, Joulesem, Burpy'm i Mucky'm 1233477yf.JPG|Eli i gang na mechach Slugterrainea-Elias-Burpy-copy.jpg LK-E.JPG|Eli na L-K-E. Śmierdziel Eli`a.JPG|Eli z blasterem Tazer i lobuz.png Strachoduch Korda i Granatnik Pronto.JPG|Eli z Gangiem Czerw od środka.JPG|Eli wewnątrz robaka Eli i dozer.JPG tumblr_inline_mswqywfRmC1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mswqz5lF8d1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mswqzfFA8K1qz4rgp.jpg eli shot.png eli oślepiony cioniobiegiem.png eliitrix.png D7bbfa04c14f928cb46233b0c91779ab-d5kdw2y.jpg Błąd w ``Awaria`` Eli ma stary blaster.JPG Wodorosty.png|Eli złapany przez wodorosty 1017386 729024327113728 1069666336 n.jpg Plecak 2.png Mecha motor.png Biaława Mecha-Bestia Pronto.JPG Single02.png Granatnik koło Eli.JPG tumblr_inline_mvvo55mjKc1rppff9.png Eli z Burpy`m.JPG tumblr_mvzoobtG571rvkkelo1_1280.png tumblr_mvzoobtG571rvkkelo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mvzoobtG571rvkkelo8_1280.png|Eli, Kord oraz Burpy tumblr_mvzoobtG571rvkkelo4_1280.png tumblr_mw1hrpeugW1rvkkelo1_500.png|Eli oraz Pronto tumblr_mw53uhentz1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw542gGuGU1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8kq6dCkI1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8k5hM1El1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8kx47NHJ1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8l7a17Zq1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8kaz9aeD1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_inline_mwasi1txQO1rppff9.png tumblr_inline_mwahd7pXQF1rppff9.png tumblr_mwcfnphCZY1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mwcf76R2vW1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mwjvsmQutL1rvkkelo1_1280.png tumblr_mwjux6cSN11rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_inline_mwldt4Dw191rppff9.png tumblr_inline_mwlsj88acD1rppff9.png Tumblr mwpjm9sqHl1rvkkelo1 500.png Eli Shane2.JPG tumblr_mwv4ihyd4Y1rvkkelo1_500.png Eli 2.JPG Dziwna pozycja Eli`a.JPG N5lz5l.png ST SG CHARACTERS EliGroupShot.jpg Burpy i Eli3.JPG Eli vs Blakk.JPG 1528475 739217286106508 1243635085 n.jpg tumblr_myzsq97qSo1t3yy8co4_1280.png tumblr_mzbf6d64gu1t3yy8co10_1280.jpg Dżemek, Eli, Burpy.JPG Eli Shane 2.JPG Eli nurkuje.JPG Uwięziony Eli.JPG Eli ze śluzakami na ramieniu.JPG Sliren, Dżemek i Burpy.JPG P210114 19.08 -01-.jpg|Eli P210114_19.01.jpg|Eli i Burpy 1526894_445599128899217_2058639801_n.png|Eli i Trixie w sklepie Eli i Medyk.JPG Złośliwy uśmieszek Eli i Burpy`ego.JPG Eli kopiący piłkę.JPG|Eli kopie piłkę Eli3.JPG Spadający Eli.JPG Vinedrone i Eli.JPG Eli na mechu.JPG 102Banger1.jpg 800px-Btbeb.png Burpy ratujący Eli`a.PNG Burpy ratuje.PNG Blakk i Eli.PNG Eli3.PNG Radosny Eli.PNG Eli z fyzyjnym blasterem.PNG Stojący Eli.PNG Eli w jaskini Złomowiska.PNG Eli strzela.PNG aioy_by_rabidsquirlzz-d6lj8cn_001.jpg eli_by_wolfsknight-d6cbqq6_001.jpg|Eli w stroju do slugbolu eli_by_wolfsknight-d6cbqq6_002.jpg eli_by_wolfsknight-d6cbqq6_003.jpg eli_by_wolfsknight-d6cbqq6_004.jpg Eli_e_os_burpy's.jpg Burp w blasterze Eli`a.PNG Burpy i Eli naradzają się.PNG Wystraszony Eli2.PNG BizarreEli.png|Eli jako potwór. Eli po oberwaniu od Goon doca.PNG Goon Doc świeci.PNG Burpy mówi do Eli`a.PNG Wystraszony Eli3.PNG Eli GoonDoc.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Eli Shane Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Śluzostrzelec Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Pozytywni Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Powierzchnia